


Fit for a Queen

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Only the best for you.





	Fit for a Queen

Our story begins in Vernon Dursley's house, he's on his first date with Petunia Evans.

Petunia smiled. "This meal looks grand, Vernon."

Vernon smirked. "Is it fit for a Queen like you, my dear?"

Petunia blushed. "You think I'm a Queen?"

Vernon beamed, "No Queen could be prettier than you."

Petunia grinned. "Oh, stop it. If you give me any more compliments, my head will be too big for my shoulders."

Vernon laughed. "That's funny, but I was only speaking the truth, my dear."

Petunia smirked. "Well, I can play that game too, my darling Vernon."


End file.
